Humanity
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had never liked humanity anyways? What had anyone every done for him except abandon him? When the guy approached Ace after a fight, he accepted the gift with no question. After a short amount of time (especially for a vampire), a 'family' was trying to reign him in. Well, this sire crap sure didn't help. MarcoAce. Rated T for language, angst, and blood. Oneshot. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: HELLO MY LOVELIES~! Here I am back with another oneshot! This one stays in T rating territory, but I still hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Beta'd by my lovely rboooks~! Thank you again!**_

 _ **Enjoy everyone! And let me know what you think~!**_

* * *

 **Humanity**

"Bahahahaha!"

"Sh-Shut up! That was totally uncool!" The auburn-haired male was hanging upside down with a coated rope on his ankle that made him look lax.

"Did you think you could catch me?" I asked him with a cheeky grin, showing my elongated fangs as I felt thirsty still and this playing around didn't help. This guy was part of this group that takes in new bloods or anyone really to help them and provide anything they need, along with shaping them for society.

But I didn't want to be restricted.

It was the whole point why I asked to be changed in the first place. I wanted freedom beyond imagination and a better life than when I was a human. Being a mortal was awful. My school years were the most dreadful as I was a kid no one wanted their child to be around. I met a few people who were willing to rebel against their parents and come near me, but they left me in the end, everyone usually did. I had no one, especially since my biological dad had been an infamous criminal. Everyone knew who he was and I hated that I looked similar to him. I only got a few physical traits from my mother, which made me happy—not that it ever seemed to matter.

"Come on, bro! It would be great!" The guy mentioned while I jumped up to the side of the building, holding onto the window frame.

"As I have told you and the others, _no_. Now leave me alone!" My words were hissed out vehemently before I started shifting to push off walls and get to the roof, loving the evening air as I moved across the rooftops.

Grand Line City was not their territory, it was open territory and I was lucky to scathe away from some hunters so far. Not wanting to end my fun as it just begun a couple years ago. The first year was rough on adjusting and the guy that changed me was still lingering somewhere in Loguetown. The guy's leader offered it when I won some club fight and he happened to be in the alley (at the time).

I agreed to the change with a desperate type of urgency and one of his men did it. I could tell the heavy-set man was the 'clan leader', but one of his top men changed me. After that, he told me to go have fun and I loved this no strings attached shit. The link with the guy who changed me was severed right there and I felt no need to be with anyone for the first some years like most do. I guess it would have been nice to have someone there to tell me how to do some things, but meh.

"Nothing to chain me down…" The words left me as I stopped on a roof and let the slight wind sweep along my body. Eyes watched as the sun fully set and I grinned with hands going up to stretch. "Let's play."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being a vampire will have its ups and downs. On the up side of things, I am never tired—though I can still sleep to help heal quicker—and have other supernatural abilities; ranging from speed, agility, healing, and most senses that heightened. The downs are the fact you need to feed on a set time before the cravings are unbearable, the adjustments to your emotions are a bitch and when hunters use their special crap on you is not only is a pain in the ass, but also usually make you thirsty faster.

"Fuck!" The boiling under my skin made me curse again causing me to stumble into the wall, but I merely pushed off it. "Stupid holy shit…!" I cursed before shaking myself more and spat at the hunter laying on the ground. Not only did he inject me, but I couldn't drink from him either because of them having special stuff to ingest that makes us weak as well.

"That looks painful, yoi." The new voice had me snap my head up, startled as a blonde stood by the hunter. I had been staring at the dead guy, but still hadn't noticed the new person appear. I gave him a look, already knowing he was a vampire and the fact that on his chest bared the insignia for that one group.

A low growl left me as I watched him and began moving away. Blue eyes viewed me curiously with a tilt of his head and lips quirked into a smirk. It was a mockery, making me hiss a bit before quickly moving, but I was stopped by a hand to my chest. I was startled with a slight wince by the pressure he applied with his palm, my body still in a frenzy from the holy water in me.

"I'm not like my brothers…" The words left him as he looked to me sternly and I stared back at him with a blank face. "We don't want to force you, but you are too out of control." This snort left me while I started backing up a few feet to give us space and decided to entertain him while I heal.

"Out of control? Huh, that's the opposite of what I was first told." I mention with arms crossing over my chest and he eyed me in curiosity. I knew what he was looking for, I was always getting that look and the question that usually follows often. "The connection was severed in the beginning, they gave me what I wanted and left." I told him truthfully and could feel the holy water dissipating.

"Who, yoi?" The question left him as eyebrows furrowed and I kept my grin that spread. The feel of that stupid water finally gone from my system.

"Who cares?" I asked truthfully before moving and kicking his legs out from under him. A startled look was there as I quickly ran off. "See ya, pineapple!" I laughed while whirling away in a flurry of my speed and heading to a run-down area.

I began to wander a little with eyes flickering around at the buildings that were basically ruins. Just making sure no one trailed me—especially that blonde—while I head to my hidden residency. It wasn't the prettiest place, but I made it secure enough and it was up high with the stairs destroyed so you had to have abilities to reach it. I found the building, easily hopping up to the windowsill and slid in before shutting the window as it was one that closed with a vertical window instead of horizontal.

It was basically _Home Sweet Home_ , the best I would ever have.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Drinking from people always brought a thrill to me, drinking their blood to quell the thirst that plagued me. Most occasions I tell them that they were with someone who was okay and merely played around over clothes, but nothing further. I didn't want them to remember me, but I knew to let them have some vague understanding that something happened that was more rated T than anything further than that. Also, I tried to leave them coherent enough and also on the verge of passing out from blood loss, which is why that one family probably thought I was out of control.

I was still trying to fix that.

The family seemed to be the least of my problems, not being too pressuring yet and I have only run into that blonde one other time. I could tell he was frustrated that I was of newer blood and out witting him on certain things. Last time he had warned me that he would lose his patience if we meet for the third time and would leave me with no choice. Though, I think somewhere deep down he liked the bit of chase and I was thrilled to lead the blonde on with a little play. There was something enticing about him than his brothers that would come after me before, ranging in all different varieties. Oh, now what did the blonde say his name was? Marco? I think it was that, not something I would forget easily since it was fun to badmouth him this past time we met up.

Well, besides all that, I am knee deep in trouble with these hunters.

"Come here, blood fiend!" A holler was heard and I avoided the spray of bullets, knowing they burst through your body with a strong eruption of holy water.

"No way!" I mention back and easily smacked one as if he was a ragdoll. There was only three of them, one of them was more on a veteran level than the other two—which is why one was so easy to swat away. This play was fun, but was seriously dragging on as I could hardly kill one of them, the veteran definitely knowing what he was doing.

"Prepare the clamp, Zen!" The veteran shouted as I fought with one of the lower ones and was focused on that, but tried to figure out what this _clamp_ was. I easily sunk claws into a leg whilst tossing the hunter into a chain-link fence, making him bounce off and harshly met the ground.

As I turned back to the veteran, something was in his hands and I was too late to notice he fired it—whatever it was. A searing pain was in my chest—lungs being pierced—as I stumbled and looked to this weird device embedded into my chest with five circles along the ring of it. The device was around my heart and I felt panicked at the fact he called it a _clamp_. I quickly disappeared from the scene, not giving them time to administrate more and the oddest thing was…

 _They didn't give chase._

Curses left me, knowing that this stupid device probably worked on its own and I made it to my humble abode. While stepping inside is when I started to feel the change. Movement was in my chest and I could tell that the five type of rods moved to start clamping down on my heart. Panic was in me as I stumbled in my home and found a broken mirror to notice my blood along my front side as I didn't have a shirt on. The cutting in my non-functioning lungs were causing a searing pain and I coughed roughly as the organs spasm. Blood came up as I stumbled back on feet and began trying to pull out the clamp in a panicked frenzy.

It scraped organs and I hollered in pain before falling to my knees with hands finding the ground. Rough coughs left me as I began trembling. I moved a hand to pull at it more and noticed it scrapping along my heart, the device's limbs moving in a quick pace. Blood made the device slippery as I quickly tugged on it and wretched more blood with tears stinging at my eyes as my head pressed to my arm. Gasps of pain were there, a reflex even if I don't need to breath any longer.

Panic filled me as I noticed the tips pressing into my heart and I let tears slip as I cried in pain. Suddenly, there was a body next to me with an arm against mine as a hand moved to the clamp. The devices arms were spread open enough before it was pulled away smoothly with blood just about everywhere. An arm was along my chest and hooking to the opposite side to begin moving my body. Trembles were leaving me, that burning claiming my throat for the need to feed as I lost too much blood. My body was moved to my side and I noticed the familiar tattooed chest as I hooked an arm behind his back to have a hand grasping his shoulder.

"Take it easy. You've lost a lot, yoi…" The voice was calm as he held me to him with a hand pressing to my chest as if to reassure no more blood would escape. I gripped his arm and calmed the panic as I felt organs heal, but that thirst only grew stronger. My forehead finding the collarbone of the blonde and I started to tremble for a whole new reason now. The hand behind my back moved to grip into my hair and I was shifted until my mouth pressed against his neck. "They will be sending a tracker and I need you to be healed better…" The words came out as he meant for me to _bite_ him and _drink_ from him.

I have never drunk personally from another vampire, the guy who changed me gave me his blood in a cup, and I moved to have teeth sink into his neck harshly. A grunt was there as I gripped onto him as I felt all senses fuzz in delight of the taste and he moved his hand to find a hip to pull me closer. The hand on my chest moved and I drank heavily as I barely could control myself.

"Slow down, yoi…" A low growl left me at the words, but reluctantly got myself to slow and soon merely suckled after I pulled fangs away. The skin healed easily when I stopped while relaxing against his shoulder as I felt a buzzing through my body. "Can you sit up by yourself?" Marco asked as he began helping to steady me to an upright sitting position and soon pulled away. "I need to clean you up or they will easily find us…" He mentioned with his hand finding his mouth and I knew he was cleaning my blood from himself.

A stir was in me as I watched him move to grab some old drapes laying around and had them to wipe me up. My body was still a bit high from the rush of the previous near-death experience and his blood. I watched him as he cleaned off what he could and tossed it to the side before staying kneeled next to me with a strange look. Blue eyes gleamed while I stared at him and he soon chortled with an amused expression.

"I think this has been the quietest you have ever been with me." A hand grasped my arm as I shook myself from my adrenaline fog somewhat, but it still lingered. "Come on, yoi. We need to leave before the tracker finds you for the massacre you caused here." I numbly followed as I, for some reason, felt no need to protest right now.

We moved from the building and he kept a hold on my forearm as he led me through the city easily. As we began to arrive to the city limits, I finally clicked back into my own mindset and stopped. A sigh left him as he looked to me curiously as I grounded myself and felt my mind become clear once more.

"I still stand by what I said…" I told him with a low growl and he chortled while tilting his head for a moment, looking slightly amused.

"As do I and I do believe this is our third time coming across each other." He mentions and I pulled my arm away, taking a few steps back as I stared him with a slight scowl. "Plus, you wouldn't get far, yoi."

"Really now?" I asked with a bite to it and he grinned to me. "Why is that?"

"Because I have bitten you, so I would know where you go." Confusion went through me on those words and I lax slightly as I stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? You haven't—!" The protest left me before he wasn't in front of me and my forearms were pinned behind me while teeth sunk into the crook of my neck. I jerked at the feel and let out a startlednoise as he sunk teeth deeper with that searing heat running through me before pulling away. He released me, which I swiftly moved away and turned with a hand grasping to my neck as I felt jitters in my body. "Y-You ass!" I shouted in complaint as he licked his lips and smirked to me with a cocky gaze. It took me a minute to calm my array of emotions and then gave a curious look. "And what do you mean you would _know_?!"

"There is a lot you don't know." Marco mentioned while leaning more onto one leg and stared at me with arms crossing over his chest. "If anything, it would be beneficial for you on coming with me."

"I won't be held down, damn it!" I growled with teeth bared and he raised a brow at me.

"Why are you so keen on being alone, yoi?"

"None of your damn business!" I swiftly made away, being a blur as I soon found myself stepping along a rooftop in a normal pace.

"I already told you." A jolt went through me as I peered over to notice the blonde sitting on an old air duct with forearms on his thighs. Now that he mentioned it, I had noticed vaguely that his presence stayed near me whilst I moved to here.

"Doesn't mean you _need_ to take me anywhere." I snapped, glaring at him sharply.

"No, but you won't put up too much of a fight now." I gave a confused look while he jumped down and moved a hand up to curl a finger. "Come here." Blue eyes peered to me while I felt this twisting in my gut and the absolute desire to follow what he said. I gritted teeth as I held myself back and he smirked with a tilt of his head.

"What did you do?" I growled lowly as I was barely holding myself back from moving to him.

"Because you never sired to the one who changed you, it left you vulnerable to possibly have it done properly. Now, because of the exchange and you being of new blood, your body has sired to me." This groan left me once hearing that, assuming it was true as my body started reacting. I just merely stood in place fighting against it even though my body wanted nothing, but to move towards him. "What's your name, yoi?" I bit molars into the inside of my cheek and just glared to him with a low growl in my throat.

"Ace," the word came out unwillingly, as the strain broke my resolve and I just clenched my jaw again as he viewed me.

"I don't want to force you to do anything, Ace." A prickling sensation went through me at hearing my name, not many really caring to know or use it. "But even if your body is so willing to sire to someone then you _need_ some type of guidance."

"Go fuck yourself." I told him while crossing arms over my chest and he chortled in _amusement_ at my tone.

"I would tell you the same, but you might take it literal." That had me tense while moving to cover my ears and he kept that smirk. His hand moved lightly before the finger curled some more and my feet shifted a bit, but I resisted the urge flourishing through me. I clutched my hands in frustration, digging nails into my palm and the slight pain brought some sense in me to move back somewhat. "Stop fighting it, Ace. I am only trying to help you, yoi."

"Sh-shut up!" I sputtered, a frenzy in me as I tried to control my flickering emotions. That was one thing I tried to get used to after changing, the rapid changes of my emotions. They were unstable, _still_ , when getting into certain situations and most of the time have driven me to accidentally drain someone completely.

"Ace…"

"I said shut up!" I hissed at him before I shifted roughly and found myself inside a building. Curses left me in a flurry at the fact that I let myself tip over enough to suddenly use the flash speed so dangerously. Though, hands roughly pressed me to the wall and I sunk claws into flesh on reflex with a feral noise leaving me.

" _Calm down_ ," my body reacted instantly at the deep tone of demand and I notice my claws shrink so I could grip onto his shirt. Whimpers left me as he firmly had hands to my ribs and his head next to mine. I had mine bowed and when he shifted a bit forward it found his collarbone. "Just calm down, Ace…" The way he spoke softly had my nerves seeming to follow and I let out a relieved breath. Hands shifted placing me to my feet and he soon cupped my face to rub thumbs along my cheeks. "You don't have to face the family, you can just stay in my room away from the others… but you _need_ someone, yoi…" My hands gripped onto him tighter as I gritted my jaw, feeling really tired. Every bit of my being put _some_ trust into Marco and I had to close my eyes as they felt heavy. A hand moved to be on the back of my head and ran fingers through my dark strands. "You can get some rest…"

I was asleep in seconds.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Waking up in his room was… _different_. The atmosphere just giving off this aura of coziness and no doubt the place was nicer than what I had going. I had been changed into some pajama pants. One of the first things I noticed besides being in a _hella_ comfortable bed is the multiple presences lingering nearby, but I knew they were far enough away. Gazing out the window, I realized I was on a higher floor, one that could break my legs if I tried to jump straight out of the window. I knew as I saw tops of other buildings that the ground was far below. It was safe to say that it was at least the fourth or fifth floor of a building, if I can guess correctly from my spot.

Being in a new environment that was a _lot_ more comfortable made me nervous to move around in, especially since none of it was mine. I merely sat there with legs somewhat crossed as I gazed around, noticing Marco's scent on everything and how the space practically had his name everywhere from lingering so much in it for however long. The light prickling sensation began, as if going through my veins, and had me glance to the door. I began sensing Marco making his way over to the bedroom and I wasn't sure with what to do with myself.

Should I give the man a chance? No one has really ever given a damn about me and never had a problem with dropping me on a dime. I never had someone try to reign me in, want me around, and really mean it. If someone happen to attempt then they would throw me out after a short amount of time. It was one thing that gave me insecurity since I don't have control over those things sometimes. All I could think about whenever someone new tried to take me in was that they would tire of me soon enough and then I could just go back to how I was before, but just a little more broken and hopping the pain would fade faster.

The door opened softly while I watched as Marco came in and give a small smile. I did nothing but stare at him as he closed the door before making his way over with a bag in one hand. "I figured you would be hungry." He mentions in a normal tone while I had my hands resting in my lap, looking at the bag curiously. I immediately scowled to it when I noticed the scent and he chuckled, making me look up to his face. "I know it's not from the vein, but there's plenty and nothing to worry about." That last part had me look away in slight denial on what he was mentioning, not sure if he knew I have on rare occasions drank too much from one person. "Don't be stubborn, yoi." The words were filled with amusement and I glared to him sharply as he pulled a packet out. I slightly reared away with a frown and he merely sat onto the bed with it held out to me. "You won't know unless you try it, Ace." A slight growl left me when he used my name, _hating_ that I liked it so much.

Staring to the blood packet had this curling desire grow in my stomach and it went straight to my burning throat. A slight curse left me as I grabbed the packet from him and began watching the moving blood. A hand appeared in my line of sight as he shifted it to have the top part facing me and then let go to tap at it.

"Tear this off, yoi." I glared at him before reluctantly doing so and put the straw like piece to my mouth, squeezing it. "Once you get the intake under control then I will take you out." That had me give him an irritated look as I stopped to growl and he smirked. "You won't get far…" It was a reminder and I felt the hard hit of realization as I looked towards my feet. I continued to squeeze at the packet and drink from it while enjoying the soothing in my throat. As I got finished with that one, he took it, putting it back in the bag and I noticed that it was the only one in there. I felt slightly disappointed at that, but said nothing.

"I can't seriously stay in here." I spoke up with arms crossing and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You could always come down to meet the family." That made me scowl and he chuckled in humor. "They couldn't believe it when I carried you in on my back, yoi." A noise of exasperation left me and I shifted a bit while huffing some more. "Plus, if you go out then you would just feed and it would defeat the purpose." This frustrated whine left me at his deadpan look while telling me that and I merely shifted to tilt before laying on the bed. A frown settled on my face and he snorted before shifting while I stared at the wall.

"You do realize I have a large appetite." I tried to mention in a matter of fact tone and he snorted lightly.

"That's because you are a new blood." He stated back as if it was common knowledge and I still didn't meet his gaze.

"I had a large one as a human too… stupid…" The last part was a mutter mainly and I heard a sigh before I heard the door open.

"Things are different and we will get you under control, after that I will take the sire off and you can leave." A cringe was on me as I felt a pain in my chest and tried to ignore the stinging of my eyes. "I'll be back shortly, yoi." The door latched after that and I brought a hand up to cover my mouth with the back of it, holding back the desire to cry.

 _No one ever wants me…_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It took Marco a week to realize that I _do_ have a bigger appetite than most and had to show me how to make a small-time frame as a means of finding a new person to feed from. All of this was annoying, but I followed what he told me to do without putting up much of a fight, knowing he could probably just make me do it anyways. I ended up meeting some of the family only because the auburn-haired man I strung up the last time I saw him was bringing me a packet since Marco was busy. His name is Thatch and along with him came a woman named Izo, seeming to be more curious than anything.

The two chattered lively with me, happy to know I came along finally. I merely ignored them for the most part, knowing they were just being friendly for my stay and nothing more. Though, this Izo person was very upset that Marco still had me sired to him and not letting me off that. A part of me agreed vehemently with her, but said nothing as I kept silent the whole time during their visit. They did come see me a few more times, Marco chasing them out on a couple of them as to not stress me, but it didn't steer them away.

The last time had just been the woman and she talked lively in gossip, me just listening since it was all I could really do. Izo did mention how I should come meet the rest of the family, explaining they were excited to meet me, but I ignored that comment with practice ease. It felt like she knew how I felt and told me that even their Pops wanted to meet me personally, but wanted me to come to him on my own accord. Not only that, but she kept implying that I was part) _of_ the family and I really couldn't understand on why she would say that.

 _They wouldn't want me around long anyways…_

Now, Marco has been taking me out to control my feedings with real people along with my charm somewhat. I really hated when he would praise me, though, and would run fingers through my hair in a type of affectionate manner since I enjoyed it so much. I would always catch myself and stiffly pull away, not wanting to grow attached to the man if I were to leave anyways. It always made his face twitch into some type of emotion I couldn't name while I merely bottled my emotions up.

It's been almost a week of going out to the town and I had finished up my second feeding. I was headed towards the meet up area where Marco is and starting to feel down about going back to the room. My feet stopped at a crosswalk so I could stare up towards the bright moon in the sky, ignoring the flickering streetlight and the dims ones around. The bad side of town was like that and it was bordering the territory Marco's family owned.

"Ah? If it isn't the fighter boy! Zehahahaha!" That familiar voice and laugh had me perk up somewhat while turning to see the heavier set man walking towards me. Next to him was the man who changed me and there was a curious look from him, along with the leader. "You seem to have found yourself a bit _tied_ up, ha?"

"Not for too much longer," I told him and felt my veins pulsing in excitement as this guy knew how to get me pumped up like I was ready for a thrilling fight. "What have you been up to, Teach?" The name left me, knowing it merely by the fact I could never forget the day this guy offered such a wonderful thing to me.

"Causing trouble, of course!" A laugh bellowed from him as they both stopped a few feet before me. "Lafitte just turned two more people, so fantastic for this age!" I gave a surprised look to the slender male who was smirking before eyes flickered over to my side and I groaned lightly as I noticed as well. "Good evening, Marco." Teach greeted the blonde who appeared next to me with a low settling growl and I looked to him in slight surprise of such hostility.

"I should have known it was you, _Teach_." The name was of snapped out in a sneer, making me very confused as those blue eyes gleamed lethally.

"Of course it was me! Ace deserved such a gift!" A laugh was there as I grinned, remembering back to that night and could only think it was the happiest day of my life. "If anything, I should be the one upset! Restraining him from such fun!"

"You purposely cut them from the beginning so they wreak havoc. New bloods need guidance on how to _control_ themselves and you only want chaos." Marco growled and Teach was grinning widely before he snapped his fingers out. A blade swept through the air suddenly but Marco avoided it skillfully before it stopped next to my neck. It startled me lightly, but Lafitte gave me a reassuring smirk.

"Worried about control and you won't even protect your new blood…" Teach spoke out, making me also realize that he was trying to prove a point on what my life was worth to the blonde. _He would have let me die just now_. The thought ran through my mind, practically proving my thoughts on how much people didn't care for me. To easily be able to throw my life away without a thought. _So much for caring for me._

"I'm not used to moving others." Marco spoke out as I didn't move from my spot and Lafitte was shifting back with his sword, shaking his head as if though he pitied me.

"Now, now, Ace is of our side and you are just restricting him…" Lafitte spoke out as I noticed him blocking the other from coming closer.

"Ace, don't fall for their lies." A sensation went through me as I shifted to view Marco with a scowl and he gave a surprised look.

"Why does it matter? You fix me to your liking and then get rid of me, what good does that do?" I told him, hurt straining in my voice, and I gave a sharp glare. "I've had enough disappoints in my life…"

"I'm not getting rid of you, Ace. You have it all wrong, yoi." Marco tried to explain and I heard a sound behind me as Teach had come up right beside me with a noise while I gazed to Marco with my head facing him.

"Tsk, tsk… manipulating people as usual." A sigh left Teach before a hand gripped to my shoulder and this cold went through me. "It's okay, my friend. You can just turn off your emotions and it will disconnect the sire as well." That had me immediately look up to Teach in surprise and a protest was trying to leave Marco, but Teach laughed loudly.

"Just turn them off, Ace." I looked to Lafitte as he smirked and a strange feeling went through me. I really did just want the emotions to leave me, be rid of such a trivial things and not having to _care_ about anything…

 _Just like how everyone else did to me…_

A cold swept through my veins as I felt a hollowness consume me, but everything else was silent. Nothing to tell me right from wrong, just the mere factor of doing what I pulsing need to feed was the only thing to bother me, not feeling any restrictions.

"Damn it, Ace…" The slight curse had me turn to gaze into blue orbs with a dead look.

"Go have the time of your life." Teach spoke out boastfully. I merely shifted to turn without saying anything as the man let me walk away.

"Don't do this to yourself! Don't get rid of your humanity!" Marco shouted desperately and I stopped with a tilt of my head before moving hands out away from my body.

"What has humanity ever done for me?" I asked simply before hands fell and I used my speed to run off.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The hunters were just _loving_ me as I merely took them out easily and showed a blank face the whole time while doing it. I started to go around with one of Teach's men named Burgess as he enjoyed my 'spunk,' but I merely ignored that. Being able to drink until my heart's content was the most thrilling thing about going with him. We travelled to different areas, but never going out of state as I liked the area, something about the blood making me content. It was nice to not worry about anyone else, but me and even then, I didn't really have to.

It has been a couple months of my humanity being switched off and, though my face doesn't show it, I am mostly enjoying myself. Burgess went off to a place called Water Seven, a city near the coast line that I have gone with a few times but opted out this time. Lingering in Grand Line was nice and I tranced a few victims easily, barely keeping them alive as I liked the taste and wanted them for a later date. It was mostly because of my palette being a bit picky, but I didn't mind.

"Come on…" A sigh left me as I lay back along the ledge of a roof and kept my eyes closed, not even wanting to acknowledge the people on the roof with me at this moment.

"Goodness, you _weren't_ joking…" Izo's voice came out in surprise while I moved a leg up with a foot supporting against the ledge and the other propped up on the knee.

"You're killing my buzz." I merely remarked and this snort was there before I heard a hum.

"Totally not cool, little bro! We had all been worried about you!" That was Thatch and I let a scoff leave me lightly as it was almost laughable at what he said.

"Not family," I reminded before shifting to rise up to sit and tilted my head to view the three. "And don't care…" I spoke out blandly and they each held this damned concern look for some reason—probably because of all the humans I was killing.

"Humor me then," Marco spoke this time as he took a few steps forward closer and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I got nothing to kill for a couple hours." I mention and I could see a flicker of frowns on the other two, but the blonde kept a straight face.

"Why did you so easily turn them off?" A confused look left me, not understanding on what he was asking and he noticed. "The main reason, one of the first things coming to mind beside the whole sire thing, yoi."

This hum left me in slight thought, "I guess it would have to do with humanity itself."

"It relates back to your question?" The curious tone was there as he stared back at me.

"But, of course," I mention bluntly, standing up with my shoulders rolling in a type of stretch. "Humanity has never been good for me."

"How so?" The question had me tilt my head with my frown still on, no emotion to really shift my lips into anything else.

"Have you ever wondered why I would be so eager to change? Why I would want to be alone? Why I wouldn't want anyone close?" I asked him with my arms out and chortled with a hollow sound when they gave a confused look. "Because no one wants me to be around, of course. All the humans would tell me to die before turning into my father. Even officers were hounding me from childhood because of the simple assumption I would be just like _him_. No one was allowed near me and anyone who did just left me shortly after because I wasn't _worth_ their time." I told them all this with an empty look, noting the cold still linger, meaning I wasn't choking on pain like before when even thinking of such matters. "Now I can just do as I want, nothing to hold me back and have to worry about anyone else, not like anyone has looked out for me or want to do that for long." I shifted with a look to my claws and tapped a foot back with a hum. "Oh, simply splendid it is to have no care for such warm flesh, though I have to admit some taste pretty good to let live…" I mentioned with a light tone, not caring how I sounded or my reasoning for doing these things.

"But we cared, Ace…" Marco commented and this sputter of laughter left me, still sounding ever hollow.

"Oh man, that was a good one, I bet it would have felt _hilarious_ with emotions. Oh sigh, the terrible downside." I comment, not even batting a smile or lash on how I reacted and this frustrated noise left Izo.

"We did! I knew you were having trouble with your emotions because I knew something had to have happened when you were a human! You need to understand that we care for you, Ace! We never gave up on you because we knew you _needed_ a **family**." A painful strain went through my chest at those words as I gritted my jaw. I glared at Izo with a sharp breath leaving me on reflex.

"I _don't_ need anyone." I merely spoke out. I heard a noise while I was about to leave and then Marco shifted his head.

"I wouldn't have saved you from that clamp if I didn't care about you…" There was another strum of strain and those blue eyes glimmered. "Ace, don't leave…" A frenzy was pushing at me as my emotions tried to break free while I scowled in distaste and he gave a look. "They didn't lie about a _sire_ being broken that way…" Some confusion left me as I noticed him move a couple feet closer. "But a simple _bond_ cannot be broken from merely flickering your humanity switch, yoi."

"A simple bond?" I asked and noticed even his siblings looked confused and then Izo had eyes widening as if realization hit her.

"You two are of graces?!" That didn't clear anything up for me, never hearing of "graces" before, and then I shifted as he gained more ground in that time of my slight distraction. "You should have said something!"

"Not now, Izo…" Marco hissed lightly while turning somewhat so she knew he was serious.

"What?! Of course _now_! You have kept telling Ace he could leave and he probably took it wrong, you stupid idiot!" Frustration rolled from her before shifting in realization and I noticed as well.

"Be quick, bro!" Thatch spoke out as they disappeared and I knew they were preventing a few of the new bloods Lafitte switched over from coming to me. They sort of looked up to me and followed me around as if I was teaching a class since Teach mentioned I was prime example as a vampire.

"Listen, Ace," Marco spoke as he stopped a bit away from me with a serious gaze. "I only meant if you wanted to go away from us that we wouldn't stop you. In no way was I implying that I _wanted_ you to leave, yoi. If anything, I was the one who wanted you to _stay_ the most, but you acted like you didn't want to be near."

"I didn't want to be there because it is easier to settle myself. When I had my emotions, I had to worry about the hurt of abandonment again, not understanding why I had to control myself when I was going to be tossed out. I had absolutely low self-control on my emotions, but the last thing I needed was to stay any longer." I comment, watching a flicker of hurt in those orbs and I felt the same pain reflect back. "Stop it." I hissed lightly while he moved closer. I tried to get away, but I was grasped by the wrist causing me to trip.

Our bodies tumbled to the ground before I rolled onto the other. I was trying to pull back, but he flipped us and I fought against him. We did this a few times before his hands gripped my forearms into the roof and lips smashed against mine. A flurry was in me as I tried to prevent the overwhelming sensations bubbling underneath my numb coldness. Lips pulled back, everything feeling like a wild frenzy as he stared down at me, pupils dilated while he tilted his head with a searching gaze.

"G-get off…" I whispered, trying to control that cold feeling before he moved hands to my face. They gripped to me while he started kissing me deeply again and my eyes squinted as I pushed at him with trembles. He moved back to have lips hovering above mine and those blue eyes gleamed down at me.

"I won't let you go again, yoi." A choking sound escaped my throat as warmth seared through my body and I felt eyes stinging as I gripped onto him, trying to push the emotions back. "Don't resist them, Ace… There's no need to, I am here…" Those words tipped me over the edge and emotions rushed through my body at once as I blinked a few times, tears sliding down as I let lips tremble.

"Everyone leaves…" I whispered in a strained voice while he rubbed thumbs to the trails and he coaxed me to cry more. "Wh-why would you _sta—y_?" The last bit was quiet as I had a hard time finishing the question, fearing what he would say.

"Before I even knew of our bond, we _all_ wanted you as family." It confused me, but I felt as if he was telling the truth and lips found my forehead with feathered kisses. "Come home, Ace."

"Home…" I spoke the word lowly as he began to get up with hands grabbing a hold of me to pull me close. Arms were secured around me while emotions swarmed me in a fierce clash and he filled me with passions that I haven't felt in a long while. My hands gripped to his back, shirt tangled in fingers as I press to him firmly with eyes squeezing shut. "H-Home…?"

"Let's go home, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being back in Marco's room felt different this time and it took me a couple days to get my emotions under control. Marco mentioned it was just because of having them turned back on after months without them and they were catching up since I felt different about every minute. Plus, he said he was able to flicker my humanity back more easily because of the bond we had. It wasn't that I was _obeying_ him earlier, it was the fact that my body wanted to be near the other just as much as he wanted to be close with me.

"Do you feel settled today?" A hand was petting through my hair and this hum left me as I was resting against him as we were sitting up.

"Mostly…" I muttered back and tried to ignore the burning in my throat, having to start all over on the control of my thirst. Shifting a bit, my mouth was closed and pressed to his neck as I tried to control the urge.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" A low groan was in my throat as I had to close my eyes, shifting a bit to rest my forehead on him. "It's fine, yoi… We have time to adjust, okay?" Another groan was there before he chuckled and moved a hand to tilt my chin up. "Just a bit," the words were low and I felt thrumming in me as I moved against him before sinking teeth into his neck.

A low groan left him as I took in the blood that was sending a heat through my body. Hands lined along my back before they moved to my hips as he made a low moan and was shifting lightly. One of his hands lifted up to grip into my hair and I pulled away from him as he angled my head upwards. A gasp left me as I arched at the feel of his teeth sink deeply into my neck. It was only a few seconds before he pulled away with a groan.

"I feel like I will need to have some better self-restraint if I let you drink from me again." A soft chuckle left me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him close to me with a bristling satisfaction of having him crave me as well.

"I kind of like your bed…" I mention in a light muse and he chuckled before shifting us. I was pulled to lay down with our heads on the pillow and blue eyes danced in compassion.

"I kind of like having you in my bed." The comment made me flush and the jittering in my body was spiking, making him chortle with a hand beginning to pet through my hair. "Sorry, I shouldn't rile you too much right now, yoi." A pout showed on my face as I liked the stirring he was causing, but didn't know if I was quite ready to go farther with him. Not yet, anyways.

"I'll definitely try better this time." A smile was on his face as I returned it with a grin and moved closer to press against him. "It's good to be home…"


End file.
